Stuffed Turtle
The Stuffed Turtle is a quarantine zone challenge available in ''Dying Light ''located in the Slums. It is notably the easiest and smallest quarantine zone in the game, ripe for farming disaster relief supply packages. location Information The Stuffed Turtle quarantine zone can be found a considerable way northwest of the Tower and northeast from the train yard. Walkthrough Experience Run If the player wishes to focus only on gaining Survivor experience this is the best place in the game to do so. After entering there are 3 Disaster Relief On-site Packages that can be taken without having to fight zombies or open locks. A quick under 30 second run of this area allows the player to pick up the 3 packages and exit the area. This can be repeated as many times as needed. Grappling Hook is not needed, the area can in fact be completed faster by simply jumping. It can be done at any level. Full Run A full run includes getting all 5 Disaster Relief On-site Packages and picking up items from all chests. This is advisable when either focussing on completing the challenge or obtaining money, weapons and notably upgrades. Each Hard lockpicking chest has a chance of spawning the legendary King weapon modification. A full run by a decently equipped runner can be completed in as little as 3,5 minutes. The Stuffed Turtle is a large grocery store situated near several large apartment buildings and a radio tower safe zone. It can be easily identified by a continually repeating prerecorded message advertising the store, but also attracting hordes of infected from the outside. The interior of the Stuffed Turtle consists of a large open space lined with many shelves and check-out counters. The floor has been partially flooded with electrified water. As a result, the player must carefully jump from shelf to shelf or use a grappling hook, avoiding the water until they reach a fuse box towards the back of the room. Upon switching it off, the electricity cannot be turned back on due to the switch breaking down. The best and fastest way to the fuse box is to jump down on top of the "jump Drink" fridge door and then across to the shelves. From there jump on top of the counter where one of the Disaster Relief On-site Packages sits. From the counter the player can jump on top of the wooden pallet in front of the fuse box and turn it off. Once the electricity is deactivated, the player may then proceed to collect the three disaster relief supply packages scattered on the shelves and the lockpicks nearby the switch. Behind an easy locked door, the backroom contains the remaining two supply packages, but also a small horde of biters. One package is in a lunch room, partially blocked off by a makeshift barrier while the other one is in a small office where a bomber lurks within if it has been unlocked through advancing the main questline. Two GRE crates are behind a hard-locked door and a locker with a hard lock is in a cafe area if an interested player wants additional loot. However, great care must be taken as virals will keep spawning when standing near the hard-locked door to the GRE crates. Tactics *Some of the cash registers can be looted to yield varying amounts of money. Two can be found around the checkout aisles while another two are in the back of the store. There is also an ATM nearby the checkout aisles, buried under a pile of shopping carts, looting it can yield at least $300. *A handful of lockpicks are scattered around, some of which are on a counter near the power switch and one is at the entrance of the store. *If the player is low-leveled and wishes to avoid fighting, it may be best to throw some firecrackers upon opening the back door and use the distraction to quickly grab the supply packages, though bear in mind that the water can render firecrackers useless, and be aware of the bomber that is hiding near a package. *A radio can be switched on in the lunch room to make the bomber explode without contact. However, this will attract the biters and they will surround the makeshift barrier if they were not dispatched earlier. Photos Disaster Relief Supply Packages 20180107014939_1.jpg 20180107014946_1.jpg 20180107015016_1.jpg 20180107015322_1.jpg 20180107015353_1.jpg GRE Crates 20180107015121_1.jpg Video Category:Quarantine Zones Category:Locations Category:Dying Light locations Category:Slums locations Category:Sub-Zones